Which One? Pick One!
by jd-anney
Summary: heerominakoyaten... love triangle between a gundam pilot, a sailor scout, and a starlight. what happens when mina has finally hooked up with a gorgeous hunk but her past love returns? who'll she pick? READ AND REVIEW!vote 4 ur fave guy.CHAPTER 10 POSTED!
1. Just The Beginning

Ok, so it's me again! Look at me…I haven't finished two of my fics and now, I'm starting a new one again! Ha! I know what you're thinking now. "The nerve of that girl!" Anyway, please do read and review this one. Yaten's not in this chapter yet. Maybe in the second or third one but for sure he's gonna be there soon. No reviews, no more chappies! ~_~  I used the Japanese names here, as you'll find out, so here's the alternate names for them. I don't know if all of them are right so please tell me so if not. 

Lita- Makoto

Rei-Rei

Minako-Minako

Serena-Usagi

Ami-Ami

Darien- Mamoru

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            CHAPTER 1 – _Just the Beginning_

"Hey, Mina! Five minutes and we'll be going!"

            "Then you'll be going alone!" Minako called from upstairs. She smiled as she finished up dressing.

            It's been a while since they've graduated high school and all of them have been having the time of their lives. Ami'll be off to medicine school in a few months, Makoto is currently studying for her cordon bleu, Rei is living her life, Usagi and Mamoru are still going strong and Minako…well, she's having a blast herself! No more school for the moment, she's currently practicing for auditions, and she's part of a lovely couple. Who's the other part?

            Let's just say he has dark brown hair, Prussian blue eyes and the haughtiest personality anyone's ever seen! Did I mention that he's also the pilot of Wing Zero? Oh yeah! He's the one…the only…Heero Yuy!

            "Minako! How long are you going to make us wait?" Heero called her once again. She ran downstairs and met him, her wide smile in contrast with his grimace. She stopped on the last step and frowned herself as she put her arms around his neck.

            "You better wipe that frown of your face or…" she warned but was interrupted.

            "Or what?" he jeered. "Force me to chase those idols of yours until I die?"

            Minako threw her head back and laughed, her arms still around him. "Darn you, Heero. I don't know how you do it but I just can't stay mad at you for long."

            "Ewww…oh yuck!" a voice cried from behind Heero. They saw Duo making funny faces and pretending to barf. "Stop that, you guys! I might just vomit right here, right now," he complained, his hands to his stomach.

            Minako quickly let go of her boyfriend and ran to the other boy. "Oh no, you don't! Not in my house, you ninny!"

            Usagi and the rest laughed heartily and Heero walked to the door. "Come on, people. Let's get going," he instructed and everyone started to go but as Minako started to walk outside, he stopped her.

            "Mina, I wanted to tell you…" he started but as he looked at those big blue eyes, he couldn't continue.

            She saw hesitation in him and thought that she has never seen him uncertain before. "Heero, what's wrong?" she inquired, sincerely worried.

            He shook his head and thought better of it. _Not now. I can't ruin her day like this. _"Nothing. Let's go."

            She watched him walk towards the others and can't help feeling a sudden change in Heero.

            "Are you coming or not, Mina?" Makoto hollered.

            "Yeah!" chirped in Rei. "Don't tell me your brain is malfunctioning at this hour. It's bad enough that we got one bird-brain in the gang, not you, too!"

            "Hey!" Usagi objected as she teasingly smacked Rei. "Who are you calling a bird-brain?"

            "I didn't say any names. You, my friend, have just admitted that you ARE bird-brained."

            "RREEEIIII!!!"

            Minako ran to her friends with a big grin on her face. _I'll know soon enough, Heero, she promised. _You just wait and see.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            so, I know that it's not that good an introduction but please do review. I won't hold a grudge against you if you tell me that it wasn't good enough or not good at all. Just remember, I MAY BE ONE SICK PERSON who just does these fanfictions because I want to…RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! Well, I may pity you humans if you review this fic. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! LOL! Just kidding! See what happens when I don't get enough sleep? It's short I know but the following chapters will be longer. I promise! It's just an introduction, anyway. Please review!!!         ---jd_anney


	2. Easy Come, Easy Go

Hey, you guys! I'm here again with yet another chapter of "Which One? Pick One?". Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Looks like I won't have to eat earthlings for dinner after all. ^_^ the setting for this chapter is the Sakura Festival. I'm not Japanese so if there's anything wrong, please be nice and tell me about it. 

**NOTE:**

            I need your vote, people! I need to know your choice on who you'd like Mina to be paired up with in the end. Please tell me if it's either Heero or Yaten when you review the chapters and if possible, a few reasons why you want that certain person. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2- _Easy Come, Easy Go_

"Ooohhh!!! Heero, get me some of those! And some of those ramen! And those caramel-covered apples! And those…"

            "Woah, Mina! You better slow down. I don't even think you can finish all these even if I helped you," Heero said as he held up the assortment of foods they bought. 

            "Yeah, you're probably right. As always!" she teased. 

            The group separated into different clusters…by Ami's suggestion. "So we can see different sights that we'd like!" she had said. Makoto had teased the smart girl about wanting to be alone with Wufei. [OK, so it's kinda weird pairing up these two but I'm a strong believer in "Opposites Attract"] Her friend blushed and gave a dignified "No!" of protest.

            _It's nice to see everyone loosen up and see them smile once more. Her attention shifted to the shooting game nearby and she quickly dragged Heero to the booth._

            "Oh, please, Heero," she said when he refused. "Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and cherry on top!"

            "Lady, it's like taking candy from a baby!" he reasoned out. "We both know I can shoot that target for the jackpot."

            "Come on, Yuy! That stuffed cat is just soooo ccuuttee!" she pleaded as she tugged on his sleeve. "You have a real one. And nothing can beat a talking cat!" pointed out the boy. All too soon, he admitted defeat and paid the man for a turn. The moment her beautiful lips pouted, he just knew he had to give in. "YAY!" cried an ecstatic Minako.

            He picked up the toy gun and aimed. _I don't know why I let her talk me into this, _he told himself. Mina was cheering behind him and he decided to let the first shot avoid the target. "That's too bad," consoled the man. "Two more tries, though."

            "Heero!" wailed the girl. "You said you could do it!"

            "I know and I stand by that fact."

            "Then why did you miss?"

            "Because I wanted to," he spoke as he loaded the toy gun. 

            "Nice excuse. I'd say you're getting rusty," irked his girlfriend. He paid no attention to her and aimed again. It didn't go anywhere near his target and he heard her groan. "You're doing it on purpose!" Minako pointed out. "I don't want the owner to feel bad about it," he indicated.

            "Last one," the owner told him.

            _Say bye-bye to your jackpot, mister. He loaded, aimed…_

            "Minako!" At the sound of a male voice calling his girl, he quickly turned and saw 2 guys both with long hair and in formal suits. He saw her eyes brighten and she squealed in evident glee. "Seiya! Taiki!" she called and hugged both of them. "Since when did you come back?"

            "About a few days ago," the one in the red suit answered. He noticed Heero standing beside the blonde and waved 'hello'. Heero's eyes narrowed even more and he didn't bother to wave back. "Who's your friend?" Seiya asked.

            Mina looked at her companion as if she forgot his presence. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. Heero, this is Seiya and Taiki," she gestured to the two. "Guys, this is Heero Yuy, he's my…" but before she could finish, Seiya's phone rang.

            "Hold on a sec," he said and conversed with the other person on the phone.

            "Hey, Minako liste," Taiki piped in. "Yaten's off somewhere I just don't know where. I figure he's just shy to see you again. But he did tell me to ask you if he could talk to you after the performance."

            "Oh, wow! You guys are playing? That's great!" she cried out.

            "Yeah, so how about it?"

            "Sure!" she answered. Just then, Seiya got off the phone and tapped his companion's shoulder. "We better get going," he said. "Sound check and all. We'll be playing in an hour. See ya!"

            She waved them goodbye and Heero couldn't stop himself anymore. "Who are they?" he asked. "Some old friends whom I haven't seen for quite a while," she answered nonchalantly. "Come on. I better go tell the others."

            "Wait, sir!" yelled the man at the booth. "You've still got one last shot!"

            Heero grabbed the gun and aimed again, determined to end this as quickly as possible. "And who's Yaten?" he asked coolly. _Keep both eyes open. Focus. _

"Oh, no one in particular," she simply shrugged. "Just one of my major crushes way before."

            He fired the last shot and…missed! _What the…?! _"That's okay, Heero," she said as if she didn't practically beg for it just a few moments ago. "We've got to tell the others fast! I wouldn't want to miss their act!"

            He let her drag him to their friends and gather them all. _Yaten__, huh?__ Just who the heck are you?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            How was it? Here I go again asking you hot it went when you DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO WRITE A REVIEW!!! *bawls* wwwaaahhh! I know, it's not that good! *sniff*  *sniff*  if you want to make me feel better, then please do review. Hahahahahaha!


	3. Are You Challenging Me?

Hey! How are you all doing? Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story. ^_^ and please don't forget to cast in your votes! Heero or Yaten…you decided! ^_^  here's chapter 3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            CHAPTER 3- _Are You Challenging Me?_

"I can't believe it! The Three Lights are back in town!"

            The crowd was getting excited as more and more people were jumping and chanting, "Three Lights!". The girls stared at the dark stage in front with eagerness, hoping to see their idols.

            "Ah! My beautiful face is being crushed by this awful mob!" Duo cried in anguish. "Quatre, let's get outta here!"

            "I wish I could, Duo," the blonde shouted over the throng. "But it's impossible to do so. We're in the middle of thousands of people, as you know. I can barely see the stage!"

            "You're right, Winner," agreed Minako. "Follow me." She gripped Heero's hand and the others ensued holding each other's hands. Minako weaved her way through the crown but someone bumped into her and she fell back. Heero quickly caught her and steadied her.

            "You alright?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. "We don't have to get near the stage. We can see clearly right where we are."

            "We have to get closer. Come on!" she differed and continued her journey. She didn't stop until they were just a few feet away from the podium. "This is good enough," Minako said, satisfied.

            "What do you want? To be exactly on the stage yourself?" Heero muttered. Minako didn't hear him but Usagi did. 

            "Do I hear a note of sarcasm in your voice, Mr. Yuy?" she jeered.

            "It's a wonder you haven't noticed that I'm sarcastic from the very beginning when all the others did from the first day they saw me," he retorted and looked away.

            "Let me rephrase this empty-headed wench's question," intervened Rei. "Do we hear a note of 'JEALOUSY' in your voice?"

            "Heero, you're being creamed by little girls!" cried an amused Duo. Heero swatted his friend but much to his dismay, the braided guy's quick reflexes enabled him to dodge his assault.

            All of a sudden, the crowd went wild and every girl started to shriek as if there's no tomorrow. Three shadowed figures appeared on stage and a voice boomed out of the speakers.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to announce that the Three Lights are back!" As if on cue, the whole mob yelled and shouted words of approval. "Let us welcome back…Seiya! Taiki! And Yaten!" The lights went on and Heero recognized the two men Minako introduced to him earlier. But it wasn't either one of them that made him feel anxious. His gaze directed to the one behind the keyboards, the guy with silver hair and dressed in a blue suit.

            _That must be Yaten, he mused. He also noted that Minako practically screeched when the announcer mentioned Yaten's name. __Why do I have this pestering feeling that I'm jealo…NAH! The noise is just getting to me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Wow! That was the best concert I've ever been to!" proclaimed Minako. "Yeah, mostly because Yaten kept looking at you," Makoto added. Everyone laughed at the joke…well, everyone except Heero.   

            They were still in the spot where the show was held and were just waiting for the three guys to appear from backstage. The girls were equally thrilled and it made Heero even more irritated.

            "Argh! I can't take it anymore! The suspense is killing me!" Mina cried. Heero just gave a curt, "Tsch!"

            "Minako Aino," a low voice called out. "Still as impatient as before." Everyone turned and saw Yaten Kou walking towards them, his brothers behind him. 

            "Yaten!" The girls ran to the three and hugged them, Mina clinging to the silver-haired boy. "You guys sure know how to surprise women."

            The magic word here is 'girls', people. Not women. Girls," Seiya pointed out haughtily. He saw Heero again watching them with a frown. "Care to introduce us?"

            Ami was the one who took care of the introductions and each of the boys had his own way of greeting. Seiya and Duo smiled goofily, Wufei and Trowa nodded with reservations and Quatre and Taiki were formal. But when it came to Yaten and Heero, everyone fell silent.

            "Nice to meet you, Heero," Yaten said, his eyes on the other boy's as they shook hands. "Same here, Yaten," drawled Heero as he tightly gripped the latter's hand. Everyone can see the electricity connect between the two and they instantly knew it meant trouble.

            "Heero is Mina's boyfriend," announced Rei with a smirk on her face.

            Yaten eyed Heero as he put an arm round Minako's waist. "They're not married though," he said. His brothers' brows raised and they quickly piped in. "Hehehe…nice one, Yaten," Seiya discerned. "Always the joker!"

            "Whatever," he mumbled.

            "Anyway, how about all of us getting together for lunch tomorrow? And maybe we could visit a few shops afterward," Taiki suggested. "What do you say?"

            "Why not!" the girls agreed quickly.

            _I've got a thousand reasons why we shouldn't, Heero thought but shut his mouth instead._

            "You'll come too, right?" Yaten inquired to the boys but pinned Heero with a piercing stare.

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            kinda long, huh? Well, it's almost 10 o'clock in the evening so if there are any spelling errors and/or grammatical errors, then please don't hesitate and tell me. please don't forget to review!!!   ---jd-anney


	4. Being Fools For You

            Hey everyone! First of all, I'd like to say sorry because it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic. Second, thanks to everyone who reviewed it! Last, please cast in your votes whether you like Heero or Yaten for Minako. You can also vote for your fave couple that I might include in this fanfic or maybe I'll write one for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4- _Being Fools for You_

"What the heck's gotten into you?!" cried Mina as she paced back and forth. 

            "Mina", groaned Heero as he clutched one side of his head. He sat back on the couch, not even moving from that spot since they came to the boys' pad. "Don't shout, will ya? It's increasing my headache a hundredfold."

            She sighed in defeat and sat next to him, stroking his arm. "Are you okay now?"

            "What does it look like?" he grunted.

            "It looks like you ate dozens of ice cream and tons of burgers, your arm is cramped by those games, you rode the 'Twister Twirl' hundreds of times and on top of it all…you're broke!"

_A FEW HOURS AGO…_

_            "_Hey guys, I'm hungry," announced Duo. The group met a few hours ago in the festival and they were just wandering around, undecided on where they should go next. Recently after they met, Heero and Yaten played nonstop on each booth they passed by. When they were both tired, even if neither one admitted it, Usagi suggested they go ride the ferris wheel and since then, the two boys kept on throwing silent challenges at each other on who could ride the roller coaster and the Twister Twirl more. 

            "My sentiments, exactly," agreed Seiya. They linked their arms together and went to a restaurant.

            "Here, let me help you," Yaten told Mina. He went behind Minako's chair and pulled the seat. She looked hesitantly at him and smiled. 

            "Umm…thanks," she said and started to sit.

            Heero ran to the other boy and snatched the chair. "I can handle that," he taunted. They stood face to face, both of them glaring at each other. 

            BLAG!

            Everyone cringed and looked down slowly at…Minako! She was sprawled on the floor, bewildered, and then anger gradually rose. "GUYS!"

            Heero and Yaten looked at her then at each other for a split moment. 

            "It's your fault!"

            "It was clearly your fault!"

            "Stop shouting!"

            "You stop shouting!"

            "You're making her upset!"

            "She's upset because you let her fall!"

            They were nearly growling when Minako stood in between them. "I don't know why you're acting like children but I'd let it slip for now," she said coldly then sat away from them. As soon as everyone was settled, the waitress came up to their table.

            "I'll have one cheeseburger combo and sundae."

            "I'll have one big burger combo and sundae."

            "Wait, let me change my order to two cheeseburger combos."

            "Umm…I'll change my order, too. It'll be one big burger combo and one foot-long sandwich."

            "Make mine two cheeseburger combos, two large French fries and one chicken sandwich. With the works!"

            "I'll take whatever he said and add two sundaes!

            Mina and the rest stared incredulously at the two boys back and forth. "Are you sure you can eat all that, Heero?" she asked him.

            "Of course, Mina!" intersected Duo. "He's a big man now. Men like us can work up quite an appetite!"

            "And Yaten, too!" exclaimed Seiya. "He can eat a whole horse if he wanted to."

            "Whatever you say," the blonde sighed and the rest gave their respective orders.

**_AFTER THEIR MEAL_**

****"4 thousand yen?!"

            "I'll pay for it, guys."

            "No, no! Let me."

            "Let me."

            "I said, 'let me'!"

            "Stop! Stop! Those who are in favor of Yaten paying, raise your hands."

            "Duo! What're you talking about?"

            "Mina, if those two jerks…err, I mean, gentlemen…wanted to pay, let them," Duo reasoned out. Seiya, Taiki, and Rei raised their hands. "Three votes for Yaten!" announced Duo. "And for Heero?"

            Usagi, Duo, Trowa and Makoto raised. "Alrighty then! Heero, you pay."

            "Hey, wait! Some of them abstained!" protested Yaten.

            "Sore loser," mumbled Heero as he pulled out his wallet.

            "What did you say?" the silverhaired boy snapped. The other boy just shrugged and gave the waiter their payment.

            "That was awesome!" said Seiya when the group stepped outside. "The meal was great and free!"

            "I know just how you feel, man," the braided boy agreed. He looked at the two guys behind the pack and saw them holding their stomachs. "You two okay?" he called out.

            "I don't know about that, Duo," Minako said as everyone headed to the mall. "I mean, they did eat tons of foods that are fit for an elephant's feast!"

            "I paid for lunch, didn't I?" Heero grumbled. 

            "Too bad you can't pay for brains," she countered. She has never seen him eat so much, she was afraid both of the guys might get sick. "Are you really fine?" she inquired.

            "Well, the sun is a bit hot today," Heero excused. "I think I'll go home and rest for a while."

            "Not man enough, Yuy?" mocked Yaten.

            "Now don't tell me you're feeling great at the moment," Mina told the singer.

            "Well, I'm kinda tired from our concert last night so I'll relax at home a bit."

            "OK, you guys are going home," she declared and Taiki volunteered to take Yaten back. Heero, on the other hand, refused Quatre's help.

            "I can't do it by myself," he muttered and walked to the bus stop. Winner just looked at him and Minako followed her boyfriend.

            "Heero, what's your problem?" she queried as soon as she caught up to him. "You've been grumpier than usual!" The bus arrived and he went in without answering her, Mina treading on his heels. When they got seated, he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

            "I'm tired so don't wake me up until we're getting off," he instructed. The girl just sighed and joined her hand with his.

            _He's stubborn, she thought as she looked at his sleeping profile lovingly. _But it grows on you.__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            It wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be but I can always repost it if you people want me to. ^_^ now, let me give you one piece of advice…REVIEW IT! Hehehehehe                                                                                               ßjd-anney


	5. From Yaten

Hey everyone! Here I am again, with the fifth chapter of Which One? Pick One! 

A big shout to everyone who reviewed the story! I'm sorry I wasn't able to give thanks to y'all…so to make up for it, here goes. **Nightstar**- a M/Y love story IS possible! **Alina-Greys- thanks for the compliment. I know how you feel…seeing two gorgeous guys like Yaten and Heero fight over me is truly appreciated. ^_^ **Venus of Love**- thanks for the flattering remark. Make up your mind girl! I've seen the episode you told me and yes, Minako breaking Yaten's emotional barrier is totally cool! **Minako's****** fan- I can't decide for you but I sympathize with the way you're feeling. I feel them, too. ****Serenity-Kaiba- you're the best! Thanks for the review! *kneels and chants* I'm not worthy… ****Sadie Joyce- yep, I'm definitely kawaii. Oh, sorry! You were talking about my fic! How silly of me. LOL! -** Minako Tsukino Kou**- great reason! I've never seen a jealous Heero, either. ****Angelofvenus_13- I'll make that Trowa/Mina fic you requested, just as you ordered. ^_^ I'll tell you more about it soon. **Aphrodite**- wow! That's a big compliment coming from you. ^_^ you're too kind for words. ****Transcendent- thanks for your support. *cries* go ahead, blame it all on FF.net. I'll try that suggestion next time. **Aino****** Yuy- there you are, oh great one! Sorry about the spelling errors. I'm afraid you might catch some more in this chapter. Thanks for the review! ****V-babe- ok, girl! Hehehe…you've made your point. Thanks for letting me know the pair. ****StarAngel****- thanks for the evaluation! ****Lina- I have a pretty good guess on the pair you want. ^_^ thanks for the review! ****Key- thanks pal! **Jade Stellar**- hmm…possessive Heero…A Possessive He[e]ro. That's a nice title! Ehehehe…*mutters* damn corny jokes!**

            I wrote this chapter coz some of you still haven't decided yet on which they should pick. So tell you lot, I've written a short chapter to help you choose. I'll post the next one soon. 

            PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5- _From Yaten_

_            "Oh yeah!" uttered Seiya as he emerged from his room, his hair wet and only a towel was wrapped around his waist. "Nothing beats a long warm bath!"_

            Taiki, who was seated on the couch, looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow in question. "You know, you could have told me that wonderful bit of information after you got dressed and decent," he commented. His younger brother just laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

            "Hey, smart guy, have you seen Yaten?"

            "I'm sure Yaten appreciates a nice shower as much as the next person but I don't think he'll approve of you when he sees you in just a towel," Taiki said. The other boy stared at him blankly for a moment.

            "Sooo…where is he?" Seiya queried.

            "In the music room," he conceded.

            "Thanks!" He turned the knob and slightly opened the door, just enough for him to peek through. A loud bang escaped the crack and Seiya had to back off a bit. He peered in again and stuck his head inside. "Umm…Yaten? You're not becoming tone deaf, are you?" No one answered so he came inside. "Yaten…?"

            "What are you doing here in that skimpy get-up? You think I'd be amused?" yelled the silver-haired boy. He was behind his keyboard, frowning as if he just got mobbed.

            "With that temper, you should've been a fiery redhead instead of silver," teased Seiya. But he did notice a great change. Yaten is always grumpy but the way he was scowling right now, it was far from just simple grumpiness. "Listen," he continued as if he wasn't roared at just moments ago. "Do you think you could let me use that gray tie of yours? The expensive silk one? I kinda have a formal appointment in a few hours and I want to look my best."

            "Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

            Seiya waved and turned to go to his brother's room. "Hey, thanks Yaten!" he called over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of it." After closing the door, Seiya heaved a deep sigh and Taiki walked up to him. 

            "Grumpy?"

            "Scary!" corrected Seiya. He opened the door to Yaten's room and began rummaging around the closet with his brother following him inside. "Taiki, I don't know if it's just me but have you…"

            "…noticed anything different about Yaten?" Taiki continued. He sat on the bed and looked around the room. _Even the atmosphere here is filled with melancholy, he thought. Just then, they heard a frustrated grumble from the door and saw their other brother leaning against the frame. _

            "What are you doing in my room?" he said calmly.

            Taiki stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "What is happening with you, Yaten Kou?" he demanded calmly. "You weren't like this before we got here. It was your idea to go back and you were so excited then. Look at you now!"

            The silver-haired boy crossed the room and sat on his bed, his elbows propped on his knees. "Have you ever felt like you wanted something so desperately that you were willing to sacrifice everything just to get it?" he whispered. 

            "That deep, huh?" Seiya interjected as he separated himself from the closet and sat next to his troubled brother. He put a comforting arm around his shoulders and gave him a slight jab. "Want to talk about it?"

            Yaten groaned. He always wanted to ask for his brothers' help especially at the present situation. He just wasn't good at opening up, and probably never will be. "You know that sensation when your stomach growl and instinctively, you know you're hungry and go eat. You don't know exactly what it is you want to have but you just got to have it. You know the feeling but you don't know what it is exactly." He heaved another sigh and continued. 

            "I remember that time down by the lake, we were talking about the prowling monsters and she clutched on to my arm, I felt like for the first time in my entire life someone other than our princess wanted my help. She wanted it, not just needed it. She chose me to protect her and I felt like I should. Like I honestly wanted to. And then at the audition, she shone more than the rest of the batch and I feel wretched at that time coz I thought she was just like the rest of the groupies. But she changed my mind and even told me that I shine the brightest. And from then on, I've known for sure that no one can alter my principles the way she did. She gave me life, guys. Something I gave up on a when we lost the Princess but she gave it back to me. When we left, I thought it was the end of it. I won't remember her anymore. Well, I thought wrong. 

            And know I'm back, I find her with one guy and she's so happy. I know that it's wrong but I want her…I need her. I need her like I needed her then though I was unsure. I want her to be happy but how am I supposed to know if she'll be happier with him than with me? I just don't know what to do anymore…"

            They were quiet for a moment or two, when suddenly Seiya spoke up. "There's only one thing to do, Yaten. We gotta fight!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Darn it! I know that it was short and kinda lame but please note that I only did this without any drafts or anything. I'm impulsive…what can I say?! Now, you gotta tell me how it was so I can contradict it a bit with Heero. Ok, so maybe 'contradict' is not the correct word but just so I can have conflicting thought so I'll be able to give you guys a hard time deciding. Ehehehehe…just kidding! Honestly, please review! Only about 2 or 3 chapters to go before you find out who Minako will end up with so cast in your votes, now! Oh! And sorry if the thank you's are long. Please bear with me…just for now! ^_^ see you all next chapter!    ßjd-anney


	6. From Heero

Hey everyone! Me again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed…**Aino Yuy- I won't hope for the Serena/Usagi bashing in this chapter if I were you. Ehehehehe…*sweatdrop* ****transcendent- I dunno why you wanted 'cause or because but thanks anyway. Ok, I get your point…Yaten lost his chance. Hehehehe…thanks for the review! **Key**- thanks for the review. BRAVO to you, too! ^__^ ****Fatora- thanks for the review. Your words make me happy! ^_^ **Serenity-Kaiba**- thanks for liking the fic. ^_^ please say 'hi' to your sister for me. And now, on to the story…by the way, Yaten had his chance to show you how much he cared for Mina in the last chapter. I just don't know if the stomach-food thing did the work. I'm thinking of reposting a new one, but I'm not yet sure. I was hungry when I typed that one. I promise this chapter is saner than the last. I had a good sleep before I wrote this. Ehehehehe…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 6- _From Heero _

The angry voices echoed to the living room where Duo, Quatre and Trowa were. The two other boys have been arguing endlessly and even though they were upstairs, the other three could hear it clearly.

            "Heero's got it bad," commented the American pilot, his usual smile absent.

            "But Wufei is right. That relationship might end on a bitter note," said Quatre. Duo shook his head and looked across his seat to Quatre.

            "It might end on a bitter note, Winner," he repeated, emphasizing on the 'might'. "But who says it has to end at all?"

_UPSTAIRS_

"It is my business, Yuy!" Wufei argued as he looked down at his comrade. "Both of us lathe this fact but we ARE part of one team."

            "I move on my own."

            "No, you don't," the Chinese corrected. "Whether you like it or not, we all work together. We must if all of us want to end this quick."

            "What's that got to do with this Mina?" Heero asked, his voice flooded with anger.

            "Everything! If you want this mission to be successful, then I say break it up with her. Save her from the grief!"

            "Grief?!" the Zero pilot queried.

            "Oh, don't play dumb," accused Wufei, glaring at the other boy. "You won't bring her anything but worry and misery."

            "She's not like that!" defended Heero. "She can overcome anything."

            "I bet you haven't even told her about our upcoming mission." Heero didn't answer but it was right there in his eyes and the Chinese boy saw it. "By God!" he cried with a frustrated sigh. "Don't do this to her, Heero. She won't be able to handle it! She's a woman! She's weak! [chauvinist pig! But we love you anyway…^_^ ßjd-anney]

            "The more the reason why I can't let her go! She needs me!" exclaimed Yuy.

            "But what can you do, Heero?" Wufei asked calmly. "Leave her alone? You know you can't stay here. We have a mission." The other one went silent for a moment, his face in a frown. "Why don't you just stop this silly dream and leave her to that silver-haired freak?"

            Heero shot up from sitting on the bed and furiously walked to Wufei. "Don't you dare mention anything about that guy in front of me if you want to live longer," he warned as he clutched Chang's collar.

            "I never thought it was possible but you, of all people, performed the unthinkable…you fell in love. It's practically taboo."

            "I'm a Gundam pilot, aren't I? I can do anything. I can make it work."

            "That's just it, Heero. You're a Gundam pilot. What're you gonna do about that?" mocked Wufei and left the question hanging in the air as Heero released him and marched downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He looked up at the evening sky and saw a shooting star. _Funny, he thought after he made a wish. __I'm not a believer in wishes yet I find myself saying one._

When he stomped away from Wufei, his friends stared at him with…sympathy. He met their stares with his icy one and walked past them to the front door.

            _Maybe I am changing. He remembered when he first saw Minako Aino. The bold and loud Minako Aino. The moment he finished introducing himself to his new classmates, which was nothing but him saying his name, she squealed and practically dragged him to the seat beside her. Since then, he'd been called 'pretty boy' which irked him to death. Of course, she was the one who supplied the nickname. But what made her special was when she shared her ambition to him._

            "Want to know what I want to become someday soon?" she had asked him one day.

            "No," he answered quietly. Despite his refusal she still continued. _Stubborn little thing._

"I want to be a singer or an actress or both!" she announced and flipped her hair. "You know why?"

            _Pathetic.__ "I don't want to," he replied._

            "Because I want to see people smile," she told him, ignoring his earlier remark.

            "You're just giving pretensions that way."

            "Not pretensions, pretty boy," she corrected and smiled inwardly as she saw him cringe. "Dreams. I'm helping them dream and hope."

            He reflected on his own task and gave a snort as a comment. _What I do is more important. "Why? People are cruel and heartless anyway."_

            She looked at him with shock and gasped loudly. "Surely you don't mean that."

            _Why not? It's the truth! They want peace though they're undeserving. _

            Minako looked away and a sad smile appeared on her face. "They can be heartbreakers and sometimes, it can be one of your closest friends," she said weakly while Heero was clueless at that time. "They can hurt you real bad but as they say, when a window closes a door opens…or something like that."

            He didn't know how he knew but he saw sadness in her eyes and thought that she might've been hurt before. Behind that façade was a scarred girl long before. He felt angry suddenly when he tried to think of the possibilities on why she was like that. He stood up and looked at her mockingly. "As I said…pretentious."

            He helped her stand up and steadied her. Then very gently, he kissed her. He only wanted to comfort her, to assure her of things he can't give but the contact, though brief, had a huge impact on him. Since then, he was always by her side, always with her. She made a difference.

            _Yep, lady, he thought to an imaginary Minako as he continued to stare at the sky. _You did this to me.__

_            Damn!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            So…how was it. Care to tell me about it? Aww, shucks people! All I need are reviews! Please navigate to the submit review and click go! The way I see it, only 2 more chapters to go and you'll see who she'll pick. So for those who haven't voted yet, hurry up!  ßjd-anney


	7. When Two Rivals Collide

^_^ Hello again, everyone! I'm back! After a few months of dormancy, I'm finally starting to pick up the pace with my fics. I'm VERY VERY VERY SORRY that I had to leave the fic unfinished for a long time. But I promise those fics will be constantly updated from now on. Please don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch! ---jd_anney

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 7                         When Two Rivals Collide

"Artemis, come down here!"

A white cat lazily went down the carpeted stairs and looked questioningly at his friend. "Going out?" he asked when he noticed her wearing her outdoor clothes. "Yep! Heero called me," Minako answered cheerfully. "Although it's rather odd since I'm usually the one who drags him to dates.

Her cat noticed the picnic basket she was carrying. "Don't tell me you tried cooking again," he said incredulously and groaned when she actually nodded her head. "Mina, sometimes I wonder if you truly love the guy or you're just secretly plotting to kill him." Minako held on to the basket more tightly and gave Artemis a suspicious look. "Don't start getting any ideas. These foods are for my Hee-chan alone, ok? But I'll bake you a cake one of these days so don't feel so jealous, alright?" Minako promised and then went out to meet Heero.

"Darn it! Now I've got to save money for flowers. After he eats those dangerous things, I'm sure he'll appreciate the flowers when he's in the hospital," the white cat commented and laughed at his own joke. 

****

**_AT THE PARK_**

He gripped the handrails as he watched the boats floating through the park's lake. _Damned mission!_ he cursed silently. The morning sun was shining perfectly and the autumn breeze was cooperating as well. All in all, it was the perfect day for a picnic date. _Why?__ Why did I have to pick this day to tell her about it? Stupid timing, Heero. _His hands felt clammy and he was on the verge of having cold feet where his impending revelation was concerned. He even practiced his lines the night before so when he announces the trip to Mina, he'd sound comforting and she'd feel assured that he would come back. Hopefully, that is what will happen and not the bawling Mina situation he was dreading.

"No room for mistakes," he said. Heero inhaled deeply and recited his lines. "Minako, I'll be going away…on a mission. Standard operating procedures apply and I'll be gone for a whole month at the very least. I'll be in contact as often as I can but I doubt it'll be frequent. Take care of yourself." He breathed out a sigh of relief thinking that he had executed his speech smoothly. "And I doubt you'll take all this information easily," he added mostly to himself.

"I doubt it, too," agreed a man with a quiet but amused voice. Heero spun around and saw someone with long silver hair smiling sarcastically at him. "Quite a stuffy speech there, pilot," the guy added.

"What are you doing here, Yaten?" Heero demanded. "And it's none of your business if it was stuffy or not!" "I'm afraid it is part of my business, Heero," Yaten replied seriously. He stood beside his enemy for Minako's love and stared at the lake full of lovers in their boats. "We are in love with the same girl and you're planning to break her heart," the singer reasoned. "Heero dismissed him with a grunt but Yaten kept on talking. "Are you really going on that mission, Yuy?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Because you do know that I'll be courting and wooing Minako every chance I get."

"I know that, Kou you scumbag," retorted Heero. "But I trust you to keep your hands to yourself until I return. Trying to steal Mina from me while I'm gone wouldn't be fair." His challenge didn't threaten his competitor at the least. Yaten just laughed shortly and kept on staring at the lake. "It wouldn't be, would it?" Kou replied. "But as they say, all is fair in love and war."

"Are all singers as disgustingly poetic as you are or is it just you and your brothers?" Heero said. "Look, Yuy," Yaten answered, obviously ignoring the other guy's remark. "Our Minako is very emotional."

"Now that's an understatement," the brown-haired guy interrupted. 

"Right," Kou agreed. "As I was saying, Minako is very emotional and from what I heard from your stuck up speech, she would end up crying her head off instead of being calm and understanding."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" protested Heero but Yaten paid no heed to the stubborn guy and just kept on going.

"Instead of saying that you're going away directly, you have to start off pleasantly, beat around the bush a bit. Say something like, 'Great day, huh? Even greater coz I got to spend it with you.' Then fix your eyes on her and say quietly that you have a mission to accomplish, a task at hand that you have to finish and it would mean that you'll be away for a while. Don't promise her a certain time when you would come back. If that time comes close, she'll start anticipating for you and if you don't get back on time, which I'm sure would happen, she'll be depressed and worried. I'll hunt you down if that happens, Heero Yuy," Yaten said the last line menacingly and then continued. "You're supposed to say 'I'll get in touch with you whenever I can and not 'I'll contact you but I doubt it'll be frequent." And lastly, …" the silver haired guy faced the Wing Zero pilot and looked at him seriously. "Don't forget to say you love her."

Heero gave a slighting look to the other boy and looked away. But secretly, he absorbed all the information…no…the advice his rival gave and rethought his whole speech. "You seem to know everything about promising good byes," Yuy observed. "You must've had a lot of practice with all those starstruck girls that you toyed with and left in the past."

"On the contrary, you little twerp," the singer objected softly. "Minako is the only one that I truly love. All those zany and mushy pointers a while ago were thought of way before you even came to the picture. I kept on rehearsing those lovey-dovey farewells for who knows how long! The reason for my great good bye speech was because I left Minako without saying one word of comfort for her…and not one word of my true feelings for her. That was my biggest regret- to leave without a proper goodbye." 

"And no you're trying to make up for whatever guilt you have because you don't want me to make the same stupid mistake you did in the past," Yuy concluded. 

"Not exactly," said Yaten. "I just don't want to see her get hurt again, this time by an emotionless baboon who doesn't know how to say good bye without breaking her heart."

Heero looked at him tauntingly and raised and eyebrow at him. "You think she got hurt when you left? In your dreams, you silver haired freak."

"What did you jus say, you sorry excuse of a man? If anyone's the freak here, it's you, you cold-hearted ape!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yaten-kun? Heero-kun?" A female voice stopped the two from going at each other's throat and both guys turned to look at the speaker who sounded thoroughly confused. 

"It's show time, buddy," chirped in Yaten as he patted Heero on the back and started to walk past Minako. "If ever you feel the need to throttle this creep, I'll just be around the park to do the honor," he offered Mina and walked away. 

Heero looked at Minako's puzzled expression. He gulped and took Minako's hand tentatively. 

"Great day, huh? Even greater coz I get to spend it with you."


	8. Time For A Sad Goodbye

Hey everyone! How are my favorite fanfic readers? Hehehehe…just kidding! Well, as I said, I'll be updating my fics from now on but before I start on to chapter 8, I'd like to thank the following people first. **Key1**- I used poor judgement in chapter 6. I don't think I'll be able to finish the story in this chapter. Sorry. I guess a few more chapters wouldn't hurt would it? Hehehe..thanks for reading! **Vegeta-Babu-chan**- thanks for reviewing. Majorly cute, eh? This one, I think, will be majorly sappy. Hehehehe… **Okashira**** Paige**- Yaten's your favorite but you just had to describe him as bitter and sarcastic! Hehehe…but it's the truth isn't it? Yes, I agree Mina and Yaten has chemistry but so does Mina and Heero. You think Yaten's explanation was good? Really? Thanks! ^_^ **Jade Stellar**- hahahaha…you still stand by Minako and Yaten. Well, up to now I haven't made my decision on who gets Mina. Stay tuned! **Venus of Love**- I'm wondering what Yaten'll do to get Mina, too. Hehehe…any suggestions? **Transcendent**- I know how you feel. Now that Heero's leaving, how'll Mina take it? If I were Mina I'd go for Yaten while Heero's away and then get back with him when he comes home. Hehehe…kidding! **Ashleigh-Kaiba**- thanks for your support! I really appreciate it. I'll update soon. Black Lady- most people are hoping Yaten wins, too. Just keep your fingers crossed! **Aino**** Yuy**- that's ok. I understand. You really are an Usagi-hater, aren't you? Hehehe…

Well, folks here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_CHAPTER 8                                        Time For a Sad Goodbye_

Minako sighed contentedly as she put her head on his shoulder. Heero in return held her hand as he continued to stare straight ahead. "I'm so happy, Heero," she uttered, nuzzling his neck. "You're right. It is a great day today and I'm very happy you asked me out."

"Really, Minako?" he asked and turned to look at her. She scooted closer and encircled Heero's narrow waist, her head still nestled at the crook of his neck. "Yes, really," she answered happily. "You picked the right day, said the right words, acted the right way…it's all perfect! I could die happy."

Suddenly, he gripped her and shook her with such ferocity that she felt a twinge of fear. "Don't you dare say that!" he demanded seriously. Then he hugged her tight and mumbled, "Don't you ever say that again." She heard worry and concern in his voice. Minako pulled away from his fierce embrace and saw distress in his eyes before he could put on his usual frown. "OK, Heero enough fooling around," she declared and gave him his best dead level glare. "Something is bothering you for the last couple of days and don't you try denying it. Out with it." 

Heero's frown sank deeper and stared back at Mina with an equal amount of resolution. "Mina," he started after breathing in deeply. "I have to tell you something." A few seconds passed and still no continuation. Minako was getting impatient but kept her thoughts to herself. 

"I'm…well, I'm…" stuttered the oh-so-brave-in-battle pilot. _It's__ now or never, Heero. _"I'm leaving on a mission," he said finally. No certain reaction was registered on Mina's face so Heero decided to keep on going before he loses his guts. "We received the mission almost a week ago and I, with the rest, have been preparing for it. I don't know how long it will last but you can be sure that I'll…I'll be thinking of you every time." He breathed a great sigh of relief and looked at Minako. 

"Oh," was her only answer. Heero didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. She folded her legs, her knees touching her chest. "When will you be going?" she inquired quietly. Heero was at a loss for words. Of all the reactions he thought she'd give, this wasn't one of them. Somehow her calm appearance agitated him more than her stubborn pout.

"Tomorrow morning," he replied softly. "Be careful," she answered back, not sparing him a glance. The sun shone brightly above their heads and it was getting near noon. Without a word, Minako stood up and started dusting off her skirt. "I guess we better go back now," she suggested and stooped to pick up the picnic basket but Heero yanked her hand and she landed on his lap. "Heero," she gasped and looked into his Prussian blue eyes filled with love and sadness at the same time. 

"I don't exactly want to do this, Mina," he whispered solemnly. "But I have to, you know that." The blonde leaned her head to his chest and basked in the warmth and safety of his embrace. "Of course, I do," she said shakily. "Mina," Heero muttered and as if cast by a spell, Minako turned her head and looked at his rueful face staring down at her. 

"I wish I could stay here with you and not care about anything else. But I can't," he softly spoke. "Just promise me you'd take care of your self while I'm gone. Ask Yaten to carry your bags when you go shopping and to pay for whatever it is you're going to buy. That way, his thoughts of making you fall in love with him will fade and I won't be too worried," he joked but his face didn't show a trace of a smile. Then, ever so slowly, his face came down on hers, his lips touching hers. 

"I love you," he said through the kiss. Upon hearing those words, tears spilled from Mina's closed eyes and she clutched on to Heero's neck tighter, too afraid to let go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He watched from afar as the two displayed their affection and turned to go back. His heart felt constricted when he saw Mina controlling her emotions after Heero told the truth. His mind went back to the time when he had to just disappear out of her life and wondered what would've had happened. 

            _Would she mask her sadness like she did with Heero? Would she have kissed him as passionately as she did to Heero? Would she have waited for him to come back no matter how long like her eyes told Heero?_

"Stop it, Yaten," he scolded himself. Tomorrow, he'd go to her house first thing in the morning and be the best friend that he could be…for the moment. "You better come back soon, Yuy," he challenged his adversary. "Or else you'll be wishing that you've killed me before you went away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm…chapter eight is finished. What do you guys think? Fluffy, huh? Well, I don't know why it turned like that. It's not supposed to be so mushy but I think I got a virus that makes my fics turn very sappy and lovey-dovey instead of serious. Noticed Heero? Kinda out of character isn't he? Don't blame me, please! Hehehe…I just don't know what's happening to me. Please don't forget to review!

PS. If you have any suggestions on what Yaten should do to win Mina back, please feel free to e-mail me at jd_anney@yahoo.com. Thanks! 


	9. Yaten On The Go

Hey all! As promised, here's a new chapter on Which One? Pick One! I'd like to say thanks to those who reviewed specially... **Venus of Love**- Argh! I'm having a hard time picking , too! **Ceso**- thanks for the review! ^_^ and I'm dying for your updates on your fics, too! **Aino**** Yuy aka Usagi-hater**- I knew it! Heero was soooo OOC, wasn't he? But thanks for the review**. Ashleigh-Kaiba**- sorry to disappoint you but Yaten's already pulling his stunt in this chapter. Hehehe…

ON TO THE STORY! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 9                                        _Yaten__ On The Go_

          "Rise and shine, Mina!" 

            She turned to the side and pulled the blankets over her head. Artemis grimaced and went over to face Minako's covered semblance. "It's already ten o'clock," he wailed out. "You better start your day." Mina gave a muffled sound before removing the comforter and sat up, her hair disheveled from sleep. The white cat couldn't help but look intently at her swollen eyes and remembered her state the night before.

**********************

           Artemis lounged on the living room sofa when he heard the doorknob being frantically turned. He jumped off the couch and went to look when all of a sudden, Minako entered and pushed the door shut. He looked at the wall clock and noted that it was only six in the evening. When those two go out, Heero usually brings her home at around eight or nine while Minako tries to persuade him that it was still too early. 

           "It's not that dark yet outside Minako," noted Artemis. "Heero already brought you home? Let me guess, those cookies you baked did it for your lover boy, right?" This time, the blonde didn't retaliate with her own snide remark but instead went up to her room with Artemis following behind. 

          She sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking and inaudible sobs escaped her futile cover. "Mina…?"Artemis softly called out. "Minako, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What's the matter?" Minako couldn't help it. She needed to voice out everything and let her ordeal off her chest. 

         As Mina spoke, tears ran down her cheeks and Artemis felt helpless as he listened to her. She tried to tell the story in between her sobs and then cried openly when she finished, her hands gripping the bed sheet. Artemis didn't know what to do, whether to tell her that Heero will come back soon, or just tell her to forget about him. He decided on neither of the options and just gently told her to sleep and that they'll discuss it in the morning. 

        He walked out of her room, her sobs tearing him as he walked away. P_lease don't let her be heartbroken again, _he silently prayed. 

*********************

       "Get out of the bed now," Artemis urged his friend. She obliged and went to the bathroom, splashing water to her face. "You sure are preppy today, aren't you?" she said groggily and dried her face with a towel. Minako turned to her cat and placed her hands on her hips. "Would you please go out so I can change out of my pajamas?" she insisted. Her eyes followed Artemis as he left the room but before he was out of sight, he called out to her. 

        "Hurry up or else your food will get cold. Yaten said those bacons are better when they're hot."

           "Ok, ok," she answered then snapped to attention when she realized what Artemis said. "Yaten?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           "Damn. I didn't know breakfast was this strenuous."

          Yaten surveyed the kitchen table and felt pleased despite his tired condition. He knocked at her door as early as five thirty in the morning fearing that Minako wouldn't let him in. Fortunately, Artemis was roused awake and opened the door for him. [don't ask me how the cute cat did it. I'm just the narrator here…---jd_anney] 

           He started working in the kitchen right away, hoping Minako wouldn't wake up before he was done. Now, as he looked at the breakfast he prepared, he couldn't help but feel excited. _If a good breakfast doesn't appeal to her, I don't know what will._

          Yaten saw the blonde-haired beauty peering at the dining room then looked tentatively at him. He offered her a wide smile and motioned for her to come inside. As she walked up to him, he drank in the sight of her. She wore an orange sleeveless shirt printed with the words STOP STARING. Yaten didn't comply to it and continued his slow gaze over her. Her blue skirt which went up to somewhere above her knees accentuated her long silky legs. The furry bedrooms slippers didn't ruin the splendid image one bit. His gaze went to her lovely face and saw her shy expression. 

          "Yaten…how…what…why…" Minako started but was cut off by the singer. 

         "When…where…?" he said with a smile. "Why? Don't you like having breakfast fit for Venus?" He gently placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her to the table. He drew a seat for her and then sat on a chair opposite hers, his elbow propped on the table. "Go on, eat your breakfast," he urged and pushed a plate of bacons to her. He caught sight of her puffed eyes and Minako seemed to feel his intent stare and looked at him.

          "My eyes aren't in the best condition today. I watched this really sad film last night and I couldn't stop crying," she lied with a bright smile. Minako hoped her acting skills would be enough to convince Yaten.

          "Really sad?" he inquired. "About a girl being left by a guy?" he said, unable to help himself. He saw her jarred expression for a fleeting moment then her eyes went wide. 

         "Yeah, how did you know?" she lied again.

         Yaten merely shrugged and grabbed hold of a strip of bacon. "Lucky guess, I suppose. Now hurry up and finish your food. We've got a long day ahead of us."

           She looked uncertainly at the pies and muffins and sandwiches spread out before her. "I couldn't finish this meal even if it takes me a week! Did you really bake all these by yourself?"

           Yaten sneered at her and leaned further on the table. "No," he said sarcastically. "Actually I got a little help from the Pillsbury Dough boy and Betty Crocker." Minako giggled and he fired the next question. "Minako, why don't we go to the mall today- you know, watch a movie and stuff. You and Heero don't have anything planned today, right?"

            Her look was a mixture of sadness and confusion as she stuttered her answer. "No plans for today but Heero…"

           "Great!" he exclaimed, beaming at her. "Now hurry up and finish your cordon bleu breakfast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              "All set, Heero?" asked his Arabian teammate. They were back in their base, all suited up for their Gundams. "Yeah, I guess," was Heero's muttered reply. Duo walked up to Heero and patted his back. The Wing Zero pilot turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised in question. "I've already told the other girls, Heero," Maxwell said. "They weren't happy about it, I tell you. Hey, did you have a hard time confessing to Minako? I mean, I saw Wufei telling it to Ami and he was so damned direct about it that she ended up crying her head off. You better give him some pointers on how to lay it to a woman gently or else, they'd end up being separated. Then it would be Wufei's turn to cry-ACK!"

             Wufei's clenched fist connected with Duo's arm and he shot the boy a menacing look. "Will you shut up already?" Chang growled then walked away. 

            Heero gave a curt 'Good job' then walked to his Gundam. "Hey, a 'thank you' beats 'good job' anyday!" Duo called after him. "And who was that 'good job' for? Me or Wufei?"

           "Both!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Well, there you have it folks! Another chapter. Come on, please make a review. All you have to do is choose the Submit a Review in the menu bar and then click go. Now, that isn't too hard, is it? And look out for Yaten's second part of courting Mina in the next chapter, ok? Thanks a lot! ---jd_anney


	10. Start Choosing

**VOL-chan**- thanks for the review! I just knew Wufei would mess up things like that! Thanks for the review! **Ceso**- hehehe…I'm not that fond of cats but I guess them being able to open doors would be a great thing, huh? ^_^ you should update your fanfics, too! Thanks for the review! **Aino-Yuy**- well, we'll just see who wins Mina at the next chapter…the one after this, of course! ^_^ thanks for the review!

Author's Note: to those who gave their reviews for the last chapter, I promise I'll get back at you in the next one, ok? Something's wrong with my internet explorer working offline and all. Also, Yaten's a full-time man in this fic, ok? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 10                                      Start Choosing

~~//~~ 7 _MONTHS LATER _~//~

            "Don't tell me you're going out with her again," groaned Seiya when Yaten got out of his bedroom dressed in a formal suit with a bouquet of yellow roses in one hand. "For the past six months, you've been dating her nonstop. From a simple walk in the park to a luxurious one week of skiing. You've got it bad."

            "Well, tonight's different," responded the other guy. "We'll be going to a fancy restaurant for dinner. So fancy that I had an elegant dress made just for her." Yaten gave a sort of dreamy expression as he stared past his brother. "I can't wait to see her in that green dress."

            Taiki put down the book he was reading and gave an approving nod to the shorter boy. "You've got to admit, Seiya," he said as he eyed their exquisitely clad brother in front of them. "Minako has done him a lot of good. He rarely gets moody nowadays, he stops fussing with your things lying around the house and if I should say so myself, I could swear I've seen him smile every so often the last few months."

            The silver haired boy just shrugged and walked away but just when he was about to leave the room. Seiya called out to him. "Hey, Yaten!" his voice questioning. "You said tonight is different. So you're taking her out to a restaurant where normal people like Minako have to call months before to make a reservation. Big deal! Even I can place a reservation this very moment."

            Yaten looked at his brother over his shoulder and threw him a secretive smile. "Let's just say a certain diamond ring and the right choice of words will make this night special…for me and Minako." Then the door closed.

            Seiya slowly turned to Taiki and saw that he, too, was surprised. "You don't think…"he started and the other boy nodded. 

            "Yaten's just crazy enough to do it," the other replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Believe me, man," the braided pilot urged his comrade. "Black is the in thing right now. I guarantee when she sees you, she'll blush her head off."

            Heero looked at him and gave him another one of his signature scowls. "And I guarantee you that if you don't shut your trap; I'll shoot YOUR head off." Yuy challenged. 

            Wufei crossed his arm to his chest and looked at Heero from head to toe. "This is ridiculous, Yuy," he reasoned out. "You're just wasting your time! That girl has been nothing but trouble."

            "You're just jealous because hero knows exactly what to do while you still mope around wondering how to get Ami back," jeered Duo and he ducked just in time to avoid a pillow thrown his way. Meanwhile, Quatre handed Heero the bouquet of yellow roses, beaming at him.

            "I think you're doing the right thing," the Arabian boy said. Trowa got off the phone and gave the Wing Zero pilot a piece of paper.

            "I already had the reservation placed under your name and everything's set from the candlelight to the wine bucket," Barton instructed. "That's the restaurant's number in case something comes up and Heero…please try not to damage my car."

            Heero looked at himself on the mirror one last time and let out a deep sigh. "Don't even think of calling me on my cell phone," he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door none too gently.

            Duo wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye and stared at the closed door. "The little boy's all grown up," he joked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She ran the hairbrush through her hair one more time then stood up and surveyed herself on the tall mirror. The green dress Yaten had sent her the day before was a perfect fit and the note that accompanied it made her tingle with excitement. 

            _Stop hiding the Venus within you, _the note said. _This dress will be enough, if not perfect, for the goddess of love and beauty. _

            Minako gave a quick turn, the skirt following suit, and then stopped with a feminine smile on her face. She opened the jewelry box on her table and took out an emerald necklace with one zircon at the very center. She held up the necklace and looked fondly at it, remembering how she got it. 

_FLASHBACK_

            "Heero, look!" squealed Minako as she pointed to the glass display of the jewelry store. "It's beautiful."

            Heero only grunted and started to go on but her snake-like grip on his arm restrained any plans of going away. "Mina, no matter how long you stare at it, you still won't have it," he told her sternly. 

            "I just want to look at it," she reasoned out then continued to gape at the display. He looked at the necklace himself and imagined how it would look on her. Sure it would look good…no, fabulous on her but where and why on earth would she wear something like that.

            After a few minutes, they walked away from the display and met their friends at a nearby café. Heero excused himself, grabbed Duo by the collar and strode out of the café leaving the rest dumbfounded. Moments later, the two came back and sat to their tables, Heero sitting beside Mina. 

            He snatched her hand from her hip and placed a box on it. Minako looked at him, puzzled, but he just gave a gruff, "Just open it later."

            She placed the box on the table and slowly lifted the lid. "I did say later, didn't I?" Heero grumbled. When the lid was off, she shrieked like never before. She held the necklace she so dearly admired and quickly and tightly hugged her boyfriend. 

            "Thank you so very much, Heero," and she gave him a loud kiss on his cheek. He didn't say a word but his deep blush was answer enough. 

_END OF FLASHBACK_

            Minako smiled at the memory and clasped the necklace at the back of her neck. It has been quite a while since his last phone call, not that he called her often. All of their conversations never had the absence of his words, 'I hope you understand.' She did understand but she can't help missing him every time she puts the phone down after his call. 

            She looked at the wall clock and expected Yaten Kou to knock on her door any minute now. She checked everything in her purse and was about to spray another dose of her perfume when someone knocked. Minako excitedly went to it and turned the knob. The moment she opened the door, her face became pale.

            "Heero," she gasped.

            Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the far end of the street coming closer and turned to look at the incoming visitor. The tip-tapping stopped and she gave another gasp.

            "Yaten."

            The two boys stared at each other for a moment, then the bouquet each was carrying then back at each other before pointing an accusing finger to one another and shouting the very same word at the exact moment. 

            "YOU!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do you say? The next two chapters will be the last ones, so please please make a review! ^_^ ---jd_anney

PS.

If you have any requests on fanfics, feel free to e-mail me at jd_anney@yahoo.com

whether the lead character is Minako or not. ^_^ 


End file.
